Desch
Desch, also known as Desh, is a character from Final Fantasy III. A man suffering from amnesia, he is a very capable warrior, and a bit of a womanizer. In the Nintendo DS remake, he seems to show feelings for Refia despite Salina's affection for him. Story Desch was an Ancient born of Owen and an unknown woman a millennium before the events of the game. He was an accomplished scientist, and worked with his father on projects including the Tower of Owen, which helped keep the Floating Continent created by Xande stable. Upon its completion, Desch was placed in cryogenic sleep by an invention of Owen's. Desch was intended to sleep until the tower was in danger, an event which would awaken him to repair it and save the upper world. Desch was awakened 1,000 years later by a catastrophe, but his long sleep had degenerated his memories. Amnesiac and without a cause, he eventually fell for a woman named Salina from the town of Canaan, but still felt drawn to a destiny unknown to him. He then wandered off to the east to search for clues of his past. He departed shortly before the four Light Warriors arrived, taking the last Mini spell with him. When the orphans are abducted by Bahamut and end up in its nest, they meet Desch in person. After following his advice to run and escaping from Bahamut's Nest, Desch gives the party his Mini spell, allowing them to enter the village of Tozus. He accompanies the party for a while afterward, in the hope that he will find clues and remember his task in the party's travels. A part of his past is revealed in the Gulgan Gulch, where one Gulgan states that Desch's destiny awaits in the Tower of Owen, and others referring to a man who can change destinies that will awaken in said tower. Intrigued, the party travels to the tower, but are dismayed to find that it is malfunctioning. As the party travels up the tower, Desch seems to remember parts of his past. At the top, the party encounters Medusa, one of Xande's soldiers. After defeating it, Desch finally recovers his memories and realizes he is the Ancient guardian of the Tower. Remembering how to fix the tower, he bids the party farewell before jumping into the reactor; the tower is stabilized, but is apparently killed in the process. Near the end of the Warriors' quest, in the Crystal Tower, the party is immobilized by the Curse of the Five Wyrms; Doga looks for five pure souls, the only thing that can break the curse. When he appears at the Tower of Owen, he cannot find Desch and is dismayed at his apparent demise, however, Desch climbs up from the bottom of the tower, exclaiming that it is fixed. Doga mentions that Refia is in danger, so Desch agrees to travel to the Crystal Tower to help break the curse, as well as provide moral support. After the Cloud of Darkness is defeated, he returns to Canaan, where he sees his girlfriend. Abilities In the Nintendo DS remake, Desch can help out the party in battle, either with a 3 - 4 hit sword attack or a cast of Thundara. As with all ally characters, he attacks at random intervals, and his sword attack hits a random target. It is worth noting that, if he appears while in Mini status, he will always cast Thundara. Etymology Both Desch and its alternate romanization Desh are the Romanch and Romani words for the number ten respectively, and are derived from the Latin decem. Trivia *In the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary remakes of the original Final Fantasy, Desh is one of the automatic names the player can choose for the Warrior Job. *Desch's Sword is an obtainable item through cheating. *When visiting the Village of the Ancients, Desch will remark how familiar it is. This can be done before the player visits the Tower of Owen, providing the first hint of him being an Ancient. Gallery ru:Деш Category:Final Fantasy III Non-Player Characters Category:Guest Characters